If you show me yours
by time-is-making-fools-out-of-us
Summary: A small story where James and Lily reveal their patronus to each other for the first time. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: Everything is J K Rowling's apart from the plot

I was given some prompts onto my James Potter account and people seemed to like them so I thought I'd upload them here. They are just a few short jily one shots really. If you want to give me a prompt just leave one in reviews :D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Prompt: James and Lily each see the other's patronus for the first time**

James was feeling pretty excited about casting the spell but he didn't want to look like some kind of giddy school boy who couldn't control himself. "Sure, I'd like you to demonstrate please." He was dying to know what form her patronus would take. There were so many questions he wanted to ask about her. So many questions he thought might make him seem over-bearing. He just wanted to know everything about her, and this happiest memory of hers was considered key knowledge. He took a step back as she drew her wand, ready to perform the spell for him. He watched her carefully, very curious as to what animal most represented her.

Lily nodded and thought of her happiest memory. It was of a time when her and her sister Petunia were friends and they were just lying in a meadow with their parents having a picnic. It had been such a wonderful day. She closed her eyes slightly before speaking the words clearly and opening them in a fluid motion. The silver twirls burst out from her wand and fluttered around the space between herself and James.

The silver mist then transformed into a beautiful sleek doe. The doe reminded her of Bambi. It was nice to connect the magical world with her own muggle based one. It made her feel whole again. She was always afraid to lose a part of herself but magical charms showed her that that didn't need to be the case,

"No way," he gasped as he was the silver doe leave her wand. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sure the magic was impressive, but that isn't what blew him away. Her patronus was the female equivalent of his animagus form. He staggered a step backwards, the whole situation just proving to be overwhelming. "wow," he whispered, his eyes wide.

He looked at her, his expression still surprised. When she smiled at him, he gulped and stood opposite her. He offered her a warm smile before closing his eyes. He tried to think of his happiest memory. He thought of when he found out his mother was going to be alright. He was so relived by the news that it just made him so happy. He'd been worried sick that his mum wouldn't make it so being told that she would be find brought him no end to his joy.

"Expecto Patronum," he said clearly while exhaling. He opened his eyes and looked to his wand as the silver mist crept out of it's tip. The silver fog twisted and contorted into a ball before fizzling away and dying with a small poof.

James looked at his feet dejected before he tried again. He focused on the memory of his mothers recovery along with him being sorted into Gryffindor. He thought of being accepted onto the quidditch team. He thought of his friends the maruaders, and all their pranks. And he thought of the beautiful Lily.

Exhaling again, he repeated the incantation. Opening his eyes slower as the silver mist swirled into a large animal, the four legged body formed but the head of the creature was still a blur. Eventually the shape moulded into that of a proud stag, with its antlers protruding wide. "I did it!" He said excitedly, looking over at Lily. He wondered what she thought about seeing a stag as his patronus after knowing her own was a doe…

Lily looked over at James, wide eyed. "Its- I, oh Merlin..." She muttered, her patronus disappearing instantly. She needed to sit down for a moment. She moved over to her desk and sat down, picking her bag up from under it and searching for a book inside. James watched her curiously, pocketing his wand as he moved closer to her. He rested on the table as she plucked a book from her bag and slammed it down on the table.

"Lily?" He asked unsurely, cocking a brow in surprise.

"Quiet Potter," she snapped as she flipped through the pages, "Aha!" She exclaimed finding the excerpt on patronus' and what they meant. She found the correct passage and her eyes widened in realisation. "Merlin I knew it!" She said, her tone excited yet nervous at the same time.

"Knew what?" James asked, peering over her shoulder to read the book. "This means more than just a coincidence Potter, we have a link we-we're soul mates." She said, his eyes widening as the words sunk in.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Just lost in each others eyes when James broke the silence. "I knew you digged me Evans!" He said, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"You really are the most insufferable prat I've ever met!" She groaned, grabbing her belongings and dumping them in her bag. Why did it have to be him? She thought as she walked away, feeling his gaze on her back as she left. She could of swore he'd be smirking aswell.

If you reviewed it would mean the world to me! :D I also accept prompts on here aswell


End file.
